Rio: If I Catch You
by MC Garrix
Summary: It's been awhile since the gang has started another adventure.But this adventure will somehow take a turn when they return back in rio. But they somehow get off-track by a storm and get's lost in brazils famous cities, will they get back to rio safely? Rated T: Just to be safe! :D
1. Good Morning

**Hey there readers!**

**Guess what's back? (My series!)**

**I know some of you are excited and some are not.**

**So here's the first chapter,i made it short so you guys want to know more! :)**

* * *

**-Blu's POV-**

It was a very hot morning in the amazon last time it was hot like this was my birthday.

Or was it just the hot night me and my Jewel made for Jewel,the one who truly loved me,my one and one who gave me three beautiful children...no..._our _beautiful children.

Speaking of Jewel,I should be going back to her and our kids right that said,I grabbed some brazil-nuts and some berries for breakfast.

After minutes of flying,I finally got back to our tree.I perched inside the hollow to see my beautiful Jewel and children sleeping next to each other.

It was the most heart warming sight in my I had to break it up since we needed to eat.

But before I could make any moves,Jewel opened her eyes which locked with gave me that one heart melting smile,I always loved that smile of hers,and I'll never stop loving it.

"Good morning honey." She said to me ever so she stood to her talons,I walked up to her and gave her a warm hug. "Good morning my angel."

Jewel could only giggle at my compliment. "You might as well call me angel now."

"Well...it's the only thing it perfectly resembles you my love." I shot back at her with a lovely look.

"Oh Blu,your so sweet." She cooed as she nuzzled her beak on my neck.

"Only for you my beautiful Jewel." I said as I wrap my wings around her.

As I began to enjoy every single second of this morning,our children woke up during our little hugging session. "Good morning Dad!" Tiago greeted as he launched himself to us.

"Good morning to you too sport." I replied as I kissed his head,and he took one berry and began eating it.

I look over to Jewel who was hugging Bia and Carla. "Good morning mom." The two siblings greeted their mother happily.

"Good morning girls." Jewel said as she let go of them and greet me next.

"Good morning dad." They greeted once more.

"Good morning,wow you two look as beautiful as your mother!" I greeted back as I let go of them.

"Thanks dad." The two thanked me as they flew over to their food and began eating.

Jewel walked behind me and began to slide her wing across my neck which gave me chills. "You don't look so bad yourself handsome."

I chuckled as I walked with her,and began eating with our children.

After minutes of eating,I noticed one brazil-nut untouched.I already knew who should have eaten it.

I turned back at Jewel and asked. "Hey honey,where's Garrix?"

* * *

**-Garrix's POV-**

only thing that was in Swift's mind right now.

He wanted to surprise Kate in a very special date,just for the two of them.

But since I'm a very great friend to him and he's a very great friend to me.I decided that I help him prepare Kate's birthday surprise.

"Hey Swift,how many surprises have you done anyways?" I ask Swift while holding a leaf.

"We already did it a lot of times,but I want to make this special since it's her birthday." Swift said as he used a pin to hang the leaf.

"I understand how much important she is to you,but I think this is enough." I said as I looked around,the hollow was covered in flower petals.

"Nonsense,she loves flowers!" Swift replied.

"A little too much I suppose." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright,all it needs is a little-" "A little what?"

A voice came from behind us which made us jump,and to make it worse...it was Kate.

* * *

**It's great to be back here! :D**


	2. Apple From A Tree

**Authors Note: Here's another short one..i guess?**

**Sorry for that :P**

**But here you guys go!**

**And for the reviewers... thank you!**

**I dont have time to edit this as much as i can!**

* * *

**_~Garrix's POV~_**

* * *

As I expected to happen,Kate happened to go and ruin her own ...i cant blame her after all,since Swift decided to do it on the same day the surprise was gonna take place in.

So that's going to be Swift's is he gonna cover up his surprise?

"Oh Kate?...uhmm...surprise?!" Well...i guess just ruined the surprise for her.I bet she's not gonna like this. "Oh Swift this is so sweet of you!" And once again I am wrong,thanks brain.

"Happy birthday Kate,and I'm terribly sorry that I don't have any gift's for you." I said as I smiled nervously.

And lucky me,she didn't react to it. "Don't worry Garrix,this surprise was just enough for both of your gift's." She replied as she looked around the petal covered hollow.

Swift went nervous to worry when he heard what she said. "Oh,it's enough for you?"

Kate looked back at Swift and smiled warmly. "Of course Swift,but if you have something planned for me you still can do it."

Swift revealed a huge smile after hearing this.I faked a cough and catch both of their attentions. "If you guys are done talking,I'm gonna let myself out." I said as I bolted out of the the two lovebirds alone.

Minutes after leaving Swift and Kate,I flew back into Blu and Jewel's I came in,I see the happy parents and their kids laughing as they ate.

"Hey family,im home!" I greeted as I put down my satchel.

As I did that,three blue small macaws launched onto me into a big hug. "Uncle Ricky!"

"Hey kids,how's your morning?" I asked as I put them down. "It was great!" "Very peaceful." "Much more better than last week." The three blue macaws said in unison.

"Okay kids,go back to your food now." I said,Blu and Jewel came up to me and greeted me with a hug. "Good morning Garrix." "Good morning Ricky,how was the little surprise?"

"It was okay Jewel,but Swift kinda ruined it for Kate,but of course he got away from it."

Blu and Jewel chuckled at my story as they continued kicks a brazil-nut near to my talons and looked at me. "Eat up Garrix,we're gonna spend our last day in here,then we're going back to rio then come back here at the end of summer." Blu seemed like he had everything in ...too advanced I must say.

Jewel held Blu's wing and kissed his cheek. "Me,Carla and Bia are going to mom and dad for ,Garrix and Tiago can say your goodbye's to the others,okay sweetie?"

"Okay honey,be careful alright?" I loved looking at my favorite two lovebirds being so lovely to each other...actually,they did that everyday.

The two shared a quick kiss and she came up to me to give me a hug. "We'll be back by sunset." Jewel said as she flew off with two of their children.

I look back at Blu,who was giving Tiago a bath.I laugh slightly,seeing Tiago looking 'not so happy' by this.I knew he could've done it by himself,but he couldn't preen himself properly.

Blu looked at me while preening Tiago's back. "Hey Garrix,do you think that Swift will come with us?" He asked,quite muffled up while preening Tiago's back.

I sighed,I really didn't know if Swift would come with didn't miss any adventures we had,not once.

But since I knew he wanted to stay because of I had one idea of bringing Kate with us,Swift would be so happy with her coming with us.

"I don't know Blu,he seems more happier when he's with Kate." I was pretty sure about that answer,I knew Swift really loved Kate,and would do everything for her.

Just like Blu,he and Jewel stayed together for so long,and even promised to stay together.

But since I haven't felt love from another bird since...Angel...oh have I missed hasn't talked to me in months...i think she already found a more perfect 'dead' bird with her...and I thought I found my one and only.

I began to notice that I have went in my own trance without called out for me for the last time. "Garrix!"

My eyes shot back at Blu,he looked like he was ready to go say goodbye to the others with Tiago.

I nodded and picked up my satchel and went off...

First off,we went to the scarlet-macaw tribe and say goodbye to Felipe and his well known friends.

Next was supposed to be Roberto and Jasmine,but we remembered that they went on their own vacation.

The only choices we had were Swift and Kate,or my we decided not to disturb them and decided to wait for Jewel in our tree.

Blu and I were watching the sunset,while Tiago shined his 'swiss-army-knife' to get ready for tomorrow's departure.

"So Blu...when are you going to give Jewel's gift,since it's her birthday after two weeks." I reminded him and he just laughed.

"I got that like a month ago,I just need to put some finishing touches on it." "Finishing touches of what?" A voice asked from behind us which made us because of that,I fell off of the branch like an apple from a tree,and hit my head on another branch which put me to sleep...

* * *

**_~Intermission~_**

* * *

I opened my eyes,to see...clouds?...oh no...is she still here?

Probably not...well,looks like there's no means of staying here.

Thinking of that,I quickly closed my eyes and was starting to jump off of the cloud and go back...

"Garrix?" A familiar angelic voice called out from behind would she show herself to me now?...after all these months.

I turn around to see her...Angel. "Oh...hey Angel,having fun without me?" I say sarcastically as I turned around and inhaled.

"I'm so sorry leaving you like that...i just wanted to keep you happy with your family alone." She said to me as she looked down.

I know what she was doing,but was it for the better? "You know that even if I love my family so much,that love is half yours...because I already confessed my love for you."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You'll see what I have done for you soon."

I was confused by this but didn't have the time to ask,as she pushed me off the edge.

And I only had one question in my mind... 'What?'

* * *

**_~End of Intermission~_**

* * *

**I know this is a boring chapter :P  
But review,favorite,follow and do stuff that i dont know to this and...yeah...  
I'll be back on the other chapter! :D**


	3. The Storm

**Authors Note: Okay,heres an update chapter to tell you guys whats gonna happen next.**

**And i thank all of those reviewers for reviewing this story,i'll try my best to make it better. :D**

**And here it goes!**

* * *

**_-Garrix's POV-_**

I shot my eyes open as I woke seemed like it was already nighttime,or maybe sometime in the morning.

I look behind me to see Blu and Jewel in each others wings.I smiled at this sight then looked back at the stars felt so peaceful to me,stars reminded me of...Angel.

Speaking of Angel,what did she meant by that? Was something going to happen soon? Or is she just messing with me? I should find out soon.

I hear a yawn from behind me,I turn around to see my beloved little sister. "Hey Garrix,are you feeling better now? I'm so sorry for scaring you like that." She apologized to looked like she regret what she did from earlier.

I smiled warmly and held her face with my smiled as she looked into my eyes,she already knew I forgave her just for looking a her.

"It's okay Jewel,I should've seen it coming anyways." I said as I walked over near the entrance.

"Goodnight Garrix." She said as she laid back down with Blu.

"Goodnight Jewel." Honestly,she is a little over worrying about that's how she grew up with me.

Sometimes I can see myself in of course,the feminine side of me.

But that wont matter for now,I just have to get ready for our departure for tomorrow.

With that said,I ran to my nest and slept for the rest of the night...

* * *

**_-Blu's POV-_**

"Sweetie?" A voice called out,it sounded so angelic,it reminded me of- "Blu!"

I opened my eyes quickly to see an annoyed Jewel on top of me. "I've been trying to tell you to practice waking up early."

"I'm sorry Jewel,I just cant wake up from my dream when my beautiful Jewel is there." I said,slightly was true,everytime I dreamt of something,she was always there with me.

"Oh Blu,that's so sweet of you. You win this time mister,I just cant stay mad at you for long." She cooed as he nuzzled on my neck.

"Where are the kids?" I ask as I look around,I didn't see neither of them.

"They're with Garrix trying to convince Swift and Kate to come with us."

Well...look's like Swift has no choice but to come with cant disapprove to the thinking Garrix.

"I already know that he's coming with us. If he doesn't,the kids still wont let him stay here."

Right on cue,Garrix landed with the kids and looked at me with an accomplish look.

I knew what those eyes were trying to tell me.I looked back at Swift who was also wearing a smile. "Let me guess...Swift's coming?"

Garrix nodded and put a wing around Swift. "Yeah,and we also got a new one coming along." He said as they looked back at the entrance.

I looked over their shoulder's to see Kate. "Hey guys...do I have the permission to join?"

Jewel and I nodded in agreement,she gave us a big smile for letting her join importantly,letting her join Swift.

Minutes after getting ready and saying our goodbye's,we were finally taking off and go back to rio.

I was so happy we were coming back to our home,to where the parties didn't end,and to where the happy people lived.

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Two days later,I saw a big storm brewing and coming into our direction.I take one look on my GPS to see it scrambling up.

I knew it was because of them storm,we didn't have anything to rest upon nor say for the night.

We were just up in the sky,flying towards rio.I look over to Jewel who looked very looked back to me and gave me a weak smile.

Before we could have done anything,the wind suddenly picked up strongly. "Storm!" Garrix shouted.

And the raindrops were to fast and to heavy to make us continue our flight. "Hold on!" I yelled to my family.

Finally,after one heavy blow of the wind,we lost control of our wings and got separated from each I remembered was Jewel call out for my name...

We were so close to rio...but mother nature decided to ruin it for us...

* * *

**Yay? :D**  
**Hope you guys liked this chapter...probably wont :P**  
**But if your so kind enough,please review,fav,follow and tell a friend if you have to :D**


	4. Seperated

**Author Note: Heres an update on whats happening right now :D  
And thank you very very very much for the support.  
I'll be back with a long chapter :P**

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

I didn't believe any of those survival for the fittest stories of humans in the since when I experienced that smuggler chase with Jewel,I believed in them since I've experienced it.

But not those natural disaster survival things,but all I wanted to do now was wake up...

I opened my eyes as I finally woke up,I see Jewel laying down next to feathers looked so messed up,I think it's because of the storm.

I sat up weakly to see Tiago,Bia,and...no...Carla wasn't here...neither Garrix,Swift and Kate?

Where were they? I didn't see them anywhere as I looked around. "Where could they be?" I asked myself.

I got my GPS from my fanny-pack and turned it seemed like it was still stuck because of the water.I shook the GPS and finally it turned back to normal.

The time I opened my GPS back on,I looked at my location to see where I was...

Sao Paulo?...Well, at least it wasn't too far from the only thing I wanted to do was to find the others and my daughter.

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

I couldn't believe I was taken down by a storm,why would I even give up to that storm?

And now I didn't know where I was...until I opened my eyes.

I could see Swift by my I heard...familiar voices.

Why did they sound exactly like...Rafael,Nico and Pedro.I stood up and heard music,I knew we made it in rio,because of the very cheery music and birds talking and laughing happily.

I stood up and walk over to the cloth,I move it up to see birds partying as Nico and Pedro sang.

I didn't know where the others was...i hope they're safe and close by.

* * *

_** -Kate's POV-**_

What was this smell I was smelling? I didn't know what it was,but it smelled like smoke,I knew the smell because of those putrid humans in the city near our home.

I wake up and see Carla,Blu and Jewel's daughter,my great friends.

Where were we anyways?...I see a newspaper to see the topic. 'More than a hundred foreigners comes to Belo Horizonte for the world famous Wolrd Cup 2014.'  
Belo Horizonte?...In Swift's stories,he told me it wasn't really for off from his that I think he meant rio de janeiro.

I knew I had to find the others and fast.I didn't like being lost in places I don't know.

Now was the time I needed to go and get...a map.

* * *

**That's just a small update on whats going on :D**


	5. Connected

**Here's the latest chaptre readers! **

**No need to wait,and im sorry for being late :)**

**But here you go!**

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

I needed to find the others, and fast. Brazil was a big place. But they couldn't be that far, they just might be here in Rio.

I may need some help for this one. "Hey Garrix, come party with us!" Swift called out for me.

"Swift, now is not the time to party when we've lost th-" I stopped as I saw a bottle behind him. I think party meant drinking to him.

"I thought you wanted to drink with us for awhile, and don't worry, it's not strong...i think." He said as he pushed the bottle in-front of me.

"What do you mean 'you think?' That's scotch Swift. That's very strong." I say as I set the bottle of scotch aside.

Swift pulls back the scotch beside him and continued to beg. "Aw come on Garrix. Just one-time?"

As I continued to look at his eyes, they widened to make me agree with his request. I scoffed uneasily and nodded my head. "Fine, you win. I'll have a swig."

With that said, Swift jumped with joy, not caring about the others. Wait...was he already drunk just now? He didn't like alcohol that much, maybe he is drunk.

Nico and Pedro does know how not to give up. I guess I might as well have fun with these guys before I take a look around the city for the others.

* * *

_**-Kate's POV-**_

* * *

Stealing wasn't my thing. But after that stunt we just did back there to get a map. I knew I had to do it, just to find the others.

More importantly, Swift. Oh how I miss him so much, I hope he's doing okay wherever he is.

But now isn't the time to worry. Now's the time to make our way in Rio. Carla didn't know where to go from here, and decided to get or steal a map.

I took one from a convenient store, since there wasn't any maps laying around the ground.

I couldn't read as well. Carla took in charge of reading the map, since she was thought by Blu.

It looked like we were close to Rio. But we needed to rest since it looked like it was gonna be night out.

I think it was because we spent time on stealing food and a map. We decided to set down on top of a building.

Carla looked so sad because of being apart from her family. She cried all the time. But it wasn't whiney crying.

She took it toughly. "Carla, it's going to be okay. We're gonna find your parents as fast as we can." I said while I laid down.

Carla went to me and asked. "Ca-can I sleep beside you?"

I didn't want to say no to that. I know what was running through the child's mind right now.

I open one wing as I invited her. She walked over to me and cried herself to sleep.

I didn't think sleeping with a kid was this...warm. It felt very good, I wish I could be like this with Swift. And we can finally have our own.

With that thought done. I slowly close my eyes as I slept, thinking of Swift.

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

I wake up from our little shelter made out of cloth and some unused crates.

The sun rose like it was about to burn the whole city. I suddenly felt a little shaky feeling in my stomach.

But I didn't feel hungry. I then hear a vibrating noise. It was coming from my fanny-pack.

I remembered that my phone was out of signal since yesterday. Then we decided to wait for it, and stay for the night.

I look at the phone to find the signaling towering with power. I smiled and wake up my beautiful mate. "Jewel, hey Jewel. We got signal now!"

I say as quite as I can, not trying to wake up our children, I was happy we could get connected again.

Jewel sits up to look at me with her amazingly attractive eyes.

"What is it honey?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. She looked very cute when she woke up like that.

As she got in the way, with her beautiful features once again. I shook it off for awhile and showed her the phone.

Her eyes lit up and hugged me tightly. "We can finally find the others!" She said happily.

I smiled and hugged back. "Yeah, I'll just send them a message then let's wait for a reply. While we wait, I'll get breakfast for us." I said as I kissed Jewel's head.

"Stay safe." She said as she kissed my beak for a second or so. I quickly send a message, then take off to get breakfast.

Getting food was really hard, since Linda didn't give me that much money. And when I needed it the most, It had to be the wrong time.

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

I woke up in the morning, it was a very nice morning. But on the negative side, I was totally wasted.

I opened my eyes to see Swift reclining in the corner of the hollow. Snoring very loudly.

I looked around to find Rafael, Nico and Pedro, sleeping next to each other. What could have happened last night?

And then I heard a vibrating noise inside my satchel. It was very nice of Blu to manage his human friends to buy one for me.

Soon as I opened my satchel, most of my things were lost...my pen, swiss-army knife, even my beanie-hat. I was really confused on what have happened to all of my things.

I picked up my phone and read one message. It was from Blu. 'Where are you guys? We're worried sick about you?'

I don't even know where I am right now. But it was very nice of them for worrying, well I expected that more from Jewel. I walk over to Swift and shook his body, trying to wake him up. "Swift...you awake buddy?"

He quickly swiped my wing away from him, knowing he wanted to stay asleep. But unfortunately for him, my impatience for waiting was really getting in through me.

I didn't want to wait longer, then I did the unthinkable. I stepped back to get some speed and quickly do a quick kick on his back.

And a lot of pain went through all over Swift's back and he held it rolling around the floor.

His crying in pain woke up the three party birds...well...I guess you can call me and Swift party birds as well.

Rafael, Nico and Pedro jumped and bumped their heads on each other. I laugh slightly and walked over to Swift, who was still on the floor in pain.

"Where are we meu amigo? And what happened to Swift?" Rafael asked as he came up to me.

I shrugged in reply. "I really don't know where we are, but I do know what happened to him."

Swift spoke as he held his back in pain. "No kidding!"

I glared at him sarcastically as I kicked his back once more. Letting out a loud yell, he was probably much in pain. "Ah!"

I pick up my phone and reply. 'We're fine, we're back here in Rio. Where are you guys?"

As I send the message. I look at Rafael, Nico and Pedro. "Guys, where are my stuff?" I asked not knowing where my stuff is.

And yet again it was the fault of 'Alcohol'. So please kids, don't drink them...ever!

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

I couldn't believe after one night, we finally got a signal. He should reply sooner or later.

I pay the human who was selling mangoes and grapes, until I heard familiar voices.

"You have got to stop freaking out when the enemy scores." A familiar female voice said.

"I just can't believe brazil lost!" Another familiar male said.

"I wish Blu didn't show you that game now." As I heard the female said my name, I already knew who those two were.

I turn around to see my little sister and her lover. Jasmine and Roberto. I walk over to them and call them out. "Jas, Fabio?"

Both of them turn around, eyes widened. "Blu?"

* * *

**There you guys go :D**  
**Dont forget to fav,follow and review. (I Appreciate it!)**


	6. Couldn't Trade

**Nothing really special in my A/N, but mr. Fang87k is gonna lose this bet if he doesnt come back with a new chapter :D**

* * *

_**-Jewel's POV-**_

* * *

Being separated and lost was one of the things I've always hated. Since that logger incident, my parents and brother were all lost from my life.

And it had to happen yet again. But all I could worry about now was my family. Not the separation, nor getting lost. I just want to find them.

And then unexpectedly, Blu's phone vibrated which made me and the kids jump a little. I opened his phone with a button. And to my surprise, I saw that his background was of me and him sitting together, watching the sunset.

I thought it was so sweet of him to do that. I took a wild guess on who took the photo. I smiled and giggled. "Garrix, I never knew he was there with us."

I said as I heard a knock from outside the crate. Guessing it was Blu, I lift up the crate as he slid in. I let go of the crate then hear a yell of pain.

I look back to see...Roberto? I quickly lift the crate back up. "Are you okay?" I ask as he went in.

He rubbed his neck and reply. "I'm good, Jewel." He said as he lifted up the crate. And came another blue macaw. "Jasmine, how did you two find us?" I ask questioningly.

Jasmine shrugged and pointed at Blu. "We didn't find you, my brother did."

I hugged Jasmine in a sisterly manner and quickly added. "Oh, I almost forgot. Blu, Garrix finally replied."

"Seriously?" Blu said as he ran over to his phone.

We laughed softly, seeing Blu looking like a child with a new phone.

Bia went beside me and tug my wing. "Mom, aren't we going to go back to Rio?" She asked.

I smiled and scoop her up with my wings and reply. "Sweetie, we can't go back to Rio yet. Maybe the others are still around here."

She nodded and kissed my cheek. Being a mother with wonderful children and a wonderful mate, has to be the best feeling ever.

I just wish that whoever is with Carla, they would take care of her...

* * *

_**-Kate's POV-**_

* * *

I woke up, noticing I was still the same rooftop with Carla in my wings. I didn't know where to go or what to do without Carla.

She's like...my best friend. But I wasn't really focused on that since we needed to hurry up and get back to the others.

I then sense something behind me. I turn around to see a gold and blue macaw sitting on the edge of the building.

I slowly stood up, setting Carla down slowly. I walk up to the macaw slowly. "Hello? Who are you?"

The macaw turned back to me and smiled. "Oh, you're awake!" He said as he stood from the edge.

It looked like he had some curled up feathers on his head feathers. It doesn't look bad. It looked like he had a small scar on the right side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Not to sound rude, but how's it your concern?" I said as nicely as possible.

He looked over my shoulder and asked. "That _is _your child, right?" I turned back to Carla, who was still sleeping. I turned back to the macaw and shook my head.

"Oh, because three days ago, I heard news, that there were _some_ blue-macaws that were recently found about two years ago. I'm guessing that your part of those blue-macaws in the Amazon?"

I nod my head and replied. "Yeah I'm part of those blue-macaws."

He smiled and silently cheered. "I'm concerned, because my friends and I made a pact to save other birds, especially blue macaws."

This guy was really outdated, but never the less, caring. "Well...it's a good thing that you're watching out for others. But we need to go to Rio. Me and my friends got separated."

"Wait...you mean...there's more out there? Scattered?" He asked me as he waved his wings.

I nodded. "Yes, and I need to meet them back in Rio." I said as I turn back to Carla. It looked like she was about to wake up.

I walk over to her until I heard the other macaw's voice. "Eli..."

I turned back to him with a questioned look. "What did you say?"

"Eli, my name is Eli." He said with a smile. I smiled back and said my own name. "The name's Kate."

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

After flying around the city of Rio De Janeiro. We were very unlucky to not find the others.

But then, finally my phone went. I opened it to see Blu's reply. '_It's great you guys made it. We're here in Belo Horizonte. Who else is with you?_'

I quickly tapped my phone and reply. 'When I first woke up after the storm, I was with Swift only. But Rafael, Nico and Pedro found us.'

After sending the message, I flew back to the club and meet back with the others.

As I came in the club, it was the same cheery and happy club as I remembered. I saw Swift performing with Nico and Pedro.

Rafael was sitting down next to his mate, Eva. And I also saw their eighteen little toucans, some of them were grown up. But they still had the same destructive attitude.

Suddenly, my ears went off. They were ringing very loudly in my mind. I couldn't do anything but cover them.

I screamed but didn't hear it, I didn't hear anything. My brain was beating like it was a bass drum. _Pun intended_

The next thing I new, I was lying down on the floor...and sink into darkness.

* * *

_**~Intermission~**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see tree's and the blue sky. I slowly sat up and ask myself. "Where am I?"

"You're in paradise Garrix. Why do you keep forgetting that?" An angelic voice replied from behind me.

I turn around, and as expected, it was Angel. "Hey Angel, what do you want?" I asked as I held her wings.

She giggled softly. "I thought you wanted to know my little _surprise_?"

And now this one was the real question. What was her surprise?

"Yeah, I was wondering what it was." I said as I pulled her closer.

She blushed and came close to my face. "I'm coming back." She whispered to me.

This really questioned me more. "Coming back? What do you mean?"

She pointed at one cloud which seemed like a tree. There was a...deceased bird in it. Wait...does she mean-

I look back at her, she was wearing one of those heart melting smiles which always worked one me. "Your going back...into life? But how is that possible?" I asked very confusingly.

"Look Garrix. I died because of my sacrifice for my parents. So they don't have the right to keep me here after my heroic stunt." She said with a chuckle.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. You wouldn't know how happy I am...even if your just a reader. (4th-wall broken)

"Now Garrix, I want you to stay in reality and wait for me...i just have to find my way in Rio. And maybe I'll try and help you find your family." She said as she pushed me once more, and fall into darkness...

* * *

_**~End of Intermission~**_

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

After knowing, that Garrix and Swift were safe. I was very worried about Carla. But I'm sure Kate is taking care of her.

I turn around and see Roberto and Jasmine playing with Tiago and Bia. And see my beloved Jewel eating a mango.

I smiled and walked up behind her. "You sure love mangoes huh?" I ask with as I hugged her from behind.

She giggled and looked back at me. "I do, but this is much better." With that said, she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

After tasting her mango flavored beak. I felt very happy. "You're right."

She snuggled up on my chest and whispered. "I couldn't trade you for any mangoes. Because, you're my one and only."

Those words were like a cure to my cancer. Well...if I had cancer.

But Jewel was my one and only as well. And I couldn't trade her for anything nor anyone. Because I loved her much more deeper than an endless abyss.

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter :)**  
**Remember to fav,follow and all that jazz. :D**


	7. Believe It Or Not

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody,i'm back! :D**

**Sorry for being reaaallly late. I had no internet for awhile. Got a little bit of writing to do anyways :D**

**Here you guys go, read and learn what i've been through XD**

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

It was really hard to believe, Angel. How could she be revived from the dead? Or was she just joking around?

I didn't know what to think since it was hard to believe in resurrection. I needed to talk to her once more, before I went to any conclusions.

"Hey buddy! Don't tell me you're going to pass out again?" A voice said so surprisingly.

I turn around, and as expected. It was, Swift. He always had a smile on his beak. But deep inside that, he was sad, because he didn't know where Kate was. "Nah, I just need a goodnight rest."

I yawned as I laid myself down, and close my eyes. Swift looked at me and replied. "Oh, okay. Goodnight then!" He said as he flew off, going back to the party.

"Goodnight." My strength wasn't really that good anymore. I was really tired from all the searching and the partying.

So I think I deserve the rest. I closed my eyes, and waited for the darkness to suck me into sleep.

* * *

_**~Intermission~**_

* * *

I opened my eyes, I knew I would see clouds. Since I wanted to talk to her about what she said.

I looked around to see the similar tree she was perched on the last time. But she wasn't there anymore.

"Angel?" I called out, but no answer. "Angel!" I called out once more, but still no answer.

Where was she? Was she really telling the truth earlier? I had too many questions in my head, including where the others were.

I noticed that I didn't have to do anything in paradise now. Since the bird I love was not here. Correction, I only wanted to come here just for her.

But since she wasn't here, I had nothing to do but come back to reality.

My mind was really mixed up because of all what was happening. I took one leap of faith, and come back to the real world.

* * *

_**~End of Intermission~**_

* * *

I shot my eyes open as I woke up from paradise. I looked around to see Swift, Nico and Pedro, sleeping next to each other. I didn't know where Rafael was, but I guess he was to back with his family.

I had no other options but to go back to sleep. With that said. I close my eyes and let the darkness consume my vision, and put me to sleep.

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

"Roberto, we've been on top of the stadium for an hour now. Are you sure Jasmine wont mind you being late? Because if I'm late. Jewel will kill me." I reminded, Roberto. We've been waiting for the end of football match, but I guess we need way more time than this.

"I'm sure, Blu. We just need to wait for their bus and we can follow them on our way to Sao Paulo, and then Rio." Roberto was right. The next football match was in Sao Paulo.

"But I'm going back to Jewel to alert her alright?" I said as I took off to the others.

As I perched on the crate, I lift it up to see, Jewel, our kids and Jasmine, sleeping peacefully.

I tip-toed beside Jewel, and wake her up slowly as possible. So I don't get my tail-feathers kicked.

She slowly lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She smiled softly and held the side of my face with her wing. "Hey honey. How's Roberto's plan?" She asked in a whispery voice.

I smiled and held her wing. "It's going good. But I need all of you with us, since we need to leave now." I replied.

Jewel stood up slowly and nodded. "Okay, Mister Gunderson. I'll go and wake up the kids and Jasmine. You wait outside."

I hugged her gently and she hugged back. "Thanks sweetie. I love you."

"I love you more, handsome." She answered almost seductively. I blush at the compliment and went out of the crate.

* * *

_**-Kate's POV-**_

* * *

I got to admit. Having someone to help us was way easier and faster.

Believe it or not, Eli was pretty dedicated to his duty. And it seemed like he knew where he was going.

As we flew more, we finally got a chance to talk. And Carla just lay on my back as she slept peacefully.

"Hey Kate, Do you have anyone special?" Eli asked so unexpectedly.

I nodded and donned a smile. "Yeah, his name is Swift. But he's lost somewhere here in brazil." I said as I let out a frown.

Eli frowned as well, knowing what I was feeling being apart from your loved one. "Yeah, I have a mate as well. I had to leave her for sometime since she lived with her father and our kids. Her father, Marcelo, is mad at me. He thought I had something to do with the death of his mate." These words that came out of his beak totally made me frozen and shocked.

But I didn't stop flying, I needed to hurry up and find the others back in Rio. But in all seriousness, this was very shocking. "Are you serious? I'm so sorry about that." I apologized to the thing I haven't done, but I felt really sorry for the bird's life.

It was almost like he had a bounty on his head by his mate's father. Just because of one misunderstanding.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault anyways." He said, and he continued. "If it just weren't for that stupid cockatoo, this wouldn't have happened."

Then it hit me. That word cockatoo, I heard them in Blu and Jewel's stories. I couldn't remember the name, but they said that he worked for some humans.

"Wait, did you just say cockatoo?" I asked in curiosity if it was the same one in Blu and Jewel's stories.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, never mind, it's nothing." I answered ever so innocently.

I saw him from the corner of my eye. He shrugged and kept flying straight.

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

We've been waiting for an hour for this so called 'bus' that was supposed to appear.

Tiago and Roberto seemed to like the game throughout. I liked the game because of its national spirit all together. I felt so alive when they sing their chants.

Every score from the country Tiago and Roberto wagered on, they would cheer loudly as Jewel, Bia, Jasmine and I, watch them as they cheered happily.

We had some laughs and talks. But the only point we were there was because of the bus Roberto was talking about.

After more minutes, the game finally ended. People were leaving the stadium, some were happy, some were sad.

Roberto was pretty downed by the loss of the country he wagered in, Argentina. Tiago won the wager by voting for Germany.

And to my surprise, one big bus with colorful wave paintings on the side, it came out of the stadium's parking area.

Believe it or not, Roberto was right. But for now, we really needed to fly on top of it, since it was leaving fast.

We finally landed on top of it, and decided to stay until we came to Rio.

By the time everyone was asleep, except for me. I heard laughing from inside the bus. I guess a window was open or something. And I didn't understand their language, but some words were slanged, I guess we rode a German bus. And I thought we rode Argentina.

The only sight I was seeing was headlights everywhere. I guess we were still at a highway.

Then I felt a little cold feeling drip down my head. I looked up to see no stars, but dark clouds. The moon was also covered by them.

Then it hit me, it was going to rain hard. And we didn't have any shelter to go in from it. I had no choice...but to go in the bus.

I gilded down in the open window, and was greeted by awkward stares by the German players.

The others were talking, but I didn't understand since they were speaking by their own language.

I took a piece of paper and my pen from my fanny pack and started writing, and hoped that they understood English writing.

I gave them a look at my writing and they read it. 'Can my family and I stay in here? My children may get sick from the rain.'

The Germans were pretty amazed that a bird could write on a piece of paper. Well, it's been my talent since Linda found me.

One specific man came up to me and offered for the paper. I handed over the paper and pen as he wrote something on it.

'Do you understand English speaking?' He wrote and gave it to me. I nodded and squawked.

The other Germans laughed in amazement and the others just became interested and came closer to me.

One who had a nametag on his shirt came closer to me and asked. "Do you have a name bird?"

I nodded and grabbed another piece of paper. I wrote my name on it and handed it over to him. 'My name is, Blu.'

He nodded and replied. "Well, Blu. My name is, Mesut Oezil. And you are more than welcome to stay in with us."

I squawked happily and flew up back to my family and tell them great news. As I flew up, I saw Jewel all huddled up with Roberto, Jasmine and our kids, to prevent getting wet from the rain.

"Blu, where were you?" Jewel asked worryingly. And I knew the question was coming anyways, since they woke up without me by their side. They all had the same question in their heads.

"I got some help to shelter us from the rain." I said as I offered my wing to them. They all shared confused expression on what was happening.

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

I was suddenly awoken by a crack of thunder. I stood up and went over outside the club quietly, so I didn't wake up the three sleeping beauties.

I walk outside, into the showering outdoors. I was more worried about Blu and the others. They could've been somewhere, reclining while it was raining.

And I remembered that Tiago had a fear of loud cracks of thunders. But I'm pretty sure that his parents are taking care of him.

But I felt like I was close to someone I knew...not Swift, not Nico, nor Pedro. It felt like...it was someone who was very close to me.

No, don't think about that, Garrix. Angelina can't be alive. It's very non-realistic to be resurrected. But can she?

Believe it or not, I'm pretty mind-blown by all of this. But I really didn't know what to think right now.

I had one thing to do...to follow that sense I was feeling. It was somewhere in the jungle.

I had no choice but to fly off and find what or who it was. I flew off straight to the forest, following the sense which was really getting into me.

I finally got to my destination. It was a tree, it seemed like it had a hollow in it. I peeked inside to see that it was abandoned.

"Great, I went here just for nothing..." I said to myself as I began to slump down in the rain. I was about to go back...But was cut short, by a soothing, angelic and soft voice. "Garrix?"

I turned around, and when I finally turned around a full degree. I was stunned by the person, or should I say bird, standing right in front of me. "Angel?"

* * *

_**-Kate's POV-**_

* * *

Flying this much distance didn't really bother me. But what really bothered me was flying while it was raining, and it was raining hard.

We decided to stop flying for awhile, and take shelter on a building. We took some of those human stuff called 'boxes' to take cover from the rain.

Carla decided to stay in my wings, since the rain gave the wind a cold breeze. But, Eli decided to stay outside since he was very dedicated to his job.

I tried to convince him to come in with us, but he declined it. And I wouldn't want to see him on his bad side, since he's been down since he told me about his story.

I couldn't help but worry about, Swift. I still didn't know where they were, and I was worried...very worried.

After a few minutes, I walked outside for a second to check on, Eli. "Eli? Are you there?" I called out as I looked around.

"Eli, are you th-" I was cut off by a wing that covered my beak. I looked up to see a cockatoo covering my face, preventing me from screaming for help.

And I saw Eli fighting tied up in ropes. It looked like he was knocked out...and I was next...

* * *

_**-Eli's POV-**_

* * *

Being an Australian didn't help me with the struggle from this...mysterious bird. I didn't see his features since he put his wings on my eyes and beak.

And I wanted to warn Kate and Carla...but they got the best of me and knocked me out.

But after a few minutes, I saw Kate get strangled by...a cockatoo. No...its him again. He destroyed my life, but I won't let him destroy others now.

I was tied up as they flew off with Kate and a sleeping Carla. I finally reached my beak out for the rope and look back up...they were out of sight.

"No...I must not fail this. Not now, not ever." I forced myself to fly, and I only had one place to go. Rio De Janeiro.

* * *

_**-Swift's POV-**_

* * *

Why did it have to rain when I was sleeping so peacefully, as soon as I woke up, I felt like something was missing, and that was, Garrix.

"Garrix?" I called out if he was there. But it seemed like he wasn't there at all.

I wanted to go outside and look for him. But my energy was still empty, preventing me from moving.

"Well, he can go home by himself can he? I should just stay here and rest." I muttered to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

But this time, I couldn't sleep as peacefully as I did. I was thinking of, Kate. Oh how I missed her, I hope she's safe out there, wherever she is.

Now I didn't feel like sleeping. Fighting with insomnia was very hard for me, especially if I was thinking about her. And I just want to lay down next to her soft feathers, and overwhelming scent.

I just wanted to be with her...forever...

* * *

_**-Jewel's POV-**_

* * *

Being trapped in a cage with the bird I love, was better than this, being trapped inside a bus with a lot of humans.

But I knew I could trust them, since they looked like they played and fed my family, even me.

I know I wasn't the one to trust humans. But this was a step ahead to go back in Rio.

These 'Germans' were football players. The sport that we all loved and enjoyed, but Tiago was into it more than any of us.

Most of them I didn't understand, since they spoke German. But some of them I understood, since they could speak English.

I squawked softly, not to alarm the humans any trouble. But it was way pass the kids bed time.

As expected, Blu came to me first and asked. "What's wrong honey, something wrong?" He asked as he wore a worried face.

I smiled at him warmly as I put my wings around him. "No dear. It's just that the kids should've slept and hour ago?" I said as he hugged back.

He nodded his sweet head and looked back at our two kids. "Kids, its bed time and you don't want to get your mother angry."

Both Tiago and Bia bolted across the bus and went in our wings, not wanting to disappoint me. And I thought that was so sweet of them to follow us quickly.

But I was really worried about, Carla. I hope she's safe with, Kate. Both of them weren't really the best of friends...as far as I knew.

But I'm pretty sure that they'll get out of there together. And they could make it safe to Rio.

While I was in deep thought, I heard Blu calling my name over and over again. "Jewel?"

I turned to look at him. "Hmm...yeah, Blu?" I asked with an innocent face.

He smiled back at me and asked. "You okay my beautiful angel?"

"I'm okay, Blu. I'm just worried about, Carla."

He puts his wings around me and rests his head on mine. "Don't worry my love. She'll be alright."

I was still worried about her. But the feeling of Blu's presence was too overwhelming. I couldn't help but enjoy it.

"I love you, Blu. Goodnight." I said as I rested my head on his soft yet muscular chest.

"Goodnight. I love you more, Jewel." And those last words that melted my heart every time he said it, made me fall asleep happily.

* * *

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

No, how is this possible? I don't know if I'm confused or happy...maybe both. But how was this really possible?

I didn't know what to say...nor do. The one and only girl that I love, the one who deserved me...as I lied to myself that I was too good for any bird.

It was really awkward that I was face to face with her. But this...this is reality. Not the paradise place we were in every time we met and talked.

Sure there weren't any problems in paradise. But it wasn't...well...real. No pun intended for that one.

My mind was on the verge of slipping away from my head. But that wasn't biologically, nor physically impossible.

Because here I am, talking to the one I love, in the rain, not saying anything. It couldn't be more awkward than this.

"So, since I'm here. Aren't you going to say something, Garrix?" And yes, it had to get worse. I didn't dare to utter a word.

But of course I knew I had to. "Oh...yeah, but first, can I ask you one question."

"And what is that, Garrix?" She asked teasingly with her sweet voice. Sweet as a mango can get.

"Yeah, how did you...you know. Go back to life?" I ask, not offensively, but curiously.

She shook her head and chuckled lightly with a warm smile. "It's not my doings, Garrix. I had a little agreement with death, even if I was flirting around with you in paradise. I still had and agreement that if I wanted to come back, I could come back."

"Then why didn't you go back early?" I asked once more.

Before she answered that, she looked me dead straight into my eyes and spoke up. "Because this is the time you need me the most." This whole sentence that came out of her beak touched me.

"I know your family is important to you. And I think it's my ticket out with you." She said quite playfully.

I chuckled at this and perched down at a near branch, which she followed. I give her a quick hug and couldn't believe I was with the one I truly love...in reality.

* * *

**There you guys go!**  
**Tell me what you think :D**  
**Leave it in the reviews! :) (Much appreciated)**


	8. Kate'

_**-Kate's POV-**_

This summer vacation couldn't get anymore worse. Being separated and bird-napped, I didn't want to think of what's going to happen next.

And I thought I was going to be reunited with the others. Eli, did he really abandon us through all of that?

No, maybe I'm just being negative. Of course he'll find us. But what really worried me was, Carla.

She didn't know what to do. We didn't know where we were either. We were just in a cage, covered with cloth.

I heard talking from outside and decided to listen. The voices were muffled. Maybe they were far from where we were.

But one certain voice was caught in my hearing. "We need to capture that runt, Blu. He killed my brother, and now he's going to pay."

I was certainly confused about this, since it was very obvious that, Blu will never kill a bird or human.

I wish I was out of here, and I was really worried about, Carla's safety. We just wanted to be safe.

Hurry up, Eli.

* * *

**This chapter is just a point of view fro 'Kate' so you guys can hold off that excitement :D**  
**And get more from short chapters like these. Dont worry, it's just for three characters and again with the long one :D**


	9. Blu'

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

After the match in Sao Paulo, we finally arrived in Rio de Janeiro.

As the bus stops, we stepped out of it and took sight of the beautiful city.

Our now human friend named Ozil, knelt down and said. "You were right, Blu. It is a beautiful city."

I flew and perched down on his shoulder and wrote on my paper one last time. 'Thank you for everything. And good luck in the world cup.'

He nodded and stroked my head-feathers. "Good luck on finding your family my friend." He said, and we flew off to the direction where Nico and Pedro's club was.

As we were flying, Jewel looked at me and asked. "Blu, what are we going to do if we don't see our Carla in the club?"

I sighed and looked down. "Well...all we can do is hope."

We finally made it to the club and it seemed like no-one was there. Just before we left, we saw someone familiar...it was Swift.

"Hey guys!" He called out.

"What's up, Swift!" Roberto called back at him.

Swift was slightly surprised that Roberto and Jasmine were with us, but was very disappointed that Kate wasn't there.

"So...where's Garrix?" I asked.

Swift looked down and laughed nervously. "Yeah...see, the thing is that he's...gone missing."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Okay, one more short chapter to release my long and final chapter :D**  
**So you readers can get a taste of the sequel of the story you've all been waiting for...university :D**


	10. Garrix'

"Hey Garrix, are you sure you don't want to come back to the others. I'm pretty sure that they are getting worried."

"Nah...I know that can find me anyways, they know how to track me...I think."

I had a little hint disapproval in my words. I wanted to come back, but being able to see Angel was so exhilarating.

She shrugged and lay back down on my head. "If you say so, I just don't know if we need to stay in this abandoned tree for long."

I chuckled lightly and sighed at the end of my light laughs. "We'll get out of here tomorrow. So I can finally introduce you to the others."

I close my eyes one more to rest with my love one, and listen to the refreshing sounds of the jungle. Being back in Rio was a great feeling...

"Garrix!" Ah...finally, they found me. "Garrix?!" Wait...is that, Jewel?

"Garrix!" I step out of the hollow entrance and see my little sister and Blu...and Roberto, Jasmine, Nico, Pedro, Swift, Tiago, Bia and Rafael?

How did they get here so early? But in any other way I was really happy that I saw them once again.

"Hey...I'm over here!" I called out to my family. They turn to me and smile.

I was happy but was change of an expression when two bundles of joy charged at me in a big embrace, even Jewel.

"Hey, that hurt kids." I say with a laugh. "We're so happy to see you again!" Jewel said as she hugged me.

"Garrix?" Angel came out of the hollow and was awkwardly watched by everyone.

I smiled and came beside her. "So guys...this is, Angel!"

All of their eyes widened, I told everyone about Angel...about her being dead. But this was a very big surprise for them. "Angel?!"

* * *

**Okay, next is the final chap. Then universities or guardians. gotta make progress.**

**then other stories which was suggested from great readers! :D**


	11. Finale Pt 1

_**-Eli's POV**_

* * *

It was night-time now, and Rio de Janeiro was a big place. But it was easy enough to find a bunch of blue macaws...since they were the only ones who were in Rio. And they seriously needed to find a new place to hide in.

Before I wanted to go to the in the designated place where I wanted to look around, I wanted to start in the jungle first. Because that's where I heard they lived in.

After searching in the jungle for how many minutes, I heard talking while I was beside a river. It sounded like they were a flock.

I decided to wash my face and ignore it. I gently wrap my wing with leaves to recover from the cut on my wing.

I suddenly noticed the voices were all gone, maybe they were already out of my location.

But very unexpectedly, someone tapped my shoulder. I felt a sudden chill down my spine and turn around slowly.

I turned to see a red-crested cardinal which who wore a worried face. "Hey buddy, you need some help there?" He stopped as I gave him a questioning look.

His eyes rolled back and held a leaf. "I just wanted to help with your...injury."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, name is Pedro." And with that said, he wrapped my wings with the leaves and helped me take care of the other.

"So, do you know where to find the blue macaws at?" I asked, trying to hurry up since, Kate and Carla weren't going to wait for me, nor was the cockatoo.

He nodded and smiled widely. "Yeah dude, we've been friends for...how long I remember it was."

My face lit up and asked him once more. "You think you can take me to them?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't nap them." He said with a chuckle.

After flying for miles, we finally made it to what seemed like the blue macaws tree house.

Pedro left me to their front door and knocked. He flew off and waved goodbye.

A male blue macaw came out of the tree house and greeted me. "Hi, do we know you?"

"No, but your friend, Kate and daughter, Carla are in great danger." As I finished this sentence, one more came out of the tree.

"What do you mean danger? Where are they?!" She shouted, which almost made me deaf.

"Calm down miss. They got smuggled by a cockatoo and now taken hostage. They're just waiting for you now."

"How do you know this?" The male asked. "I tried to guide them back here in Rio. But we got ambushed when we were sleeping for the night."

They sighed and called out for their kids, and turned back to me again to ask me. "Where are they now?"

"Sao Paulo...they might not have left the city yet. But I know where they are hiding, don't worry." I said as I opened my wings and got ready for departure.

"How do you know where they are?" The female macaw asked. I looked down and silently replied. "Because that's where I watched my mate's mother get murdered by that cockatoo."

Their eyes widened and felt bad for me...I think. The male raised his wing and introduced himself. "Blu...my name is, Blu. And this is my mate, Jewel."

She slowly lifted her head and apologized. "Yeah, I'm sorry for shouting at you."

I smiled at this and introduced myself as well. "It's alright Jewel. My name is, Eli."

They smiled and Blu added. "We need to go warn the others."

I nodded in agreement and flew off with them.

* * *

**Okay, i know i said that i was going to post the final chapter after thos short ones, but i got off track and got this out for the story aswell.**

**Hope you all understand,since i'm struggling for the next stories.**

**And kindly vote. 'University Secrets or Guardians' **

**"Flash of Purple" Is going to be out after the new one...or in the middle :)**


	12. Finale Pt 2

_**-Kate's POV-**_

* * *

It has been four days now, since we've been in here. That cockatoo gave us food every night, so we could be sold in great shape. If I get out of this cage, I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

Carla was doing fine. She always cried herself to sleep and didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do as well...

But I knew I had enough, I wanted to get out of here now. But we needed a plan.

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

After that really long flight, we finally made it to Sao Paulo. Eli led us to an airport filled with birds and humans.

"Hey, Blu, are you sure this is safe?" Nico asked me. I didn't know if it was safe either, but this is all for my daughter.

"Hey guys. Look what I found!" Pedro called out as he picked up a bandana and some sunglasses. "Cool right?" He said as he put the glasses on and put the bandana on his head.

"Where did you get that bro?" Nico asked, trying to look for some.

Pedro pointed at a can full of bandanas and sunglasses. "Over there man, go and pick one up!"

"Guys, this is not the time for stalling." Garrix said as he looked over if anyone heard us.

I quickly thought of a plan and snapped my wing-tips. "I got it!" I said out loud, but in a whispery voice.

I stared slyly at, Nico and Pedro, and they stared back worryingly.

* * *

_**-Kate's POV-**_

* * *

"I have had enough of the waiting! Find them now, or face the consequences!" The cockatoo shouted at his assistants.

They all nodded at once and flew off. They were a group of colorful birds. But I think they were just working out of fear.

Then two more birds came down in-front of the cockatoo. Who wore bandanas and sunglasses?

"Señor, we can't find the blue birds anywhere." The canary said with a funny accent.

I couldn't help but hold my laughter at this. His accent seemed to be very hard to understand.

The cockatoo snarled replied to the two. "Well, try and find them, especially that Blu bird. He killed my brother, Nigel!"

I was right...well maybe not. But he was connected to that cockatoo named Nigel. The one I heard from Blu and Jewel's stories.

The three kept talking, and my eyes shifted on the side of the cage I was in...It was, Eli.

"Don't worry...i'm going to get you out of here." He whispered.

I was so happy to see him not abandon us like that. But happiness quickly faded away and turn into anger when he got knocked down by the cockatoo.

"Let him go!" I yell out and try to reach out.

Eli pushed the cockatoo off and quickly bent the lock on our cage. Carla quickly flew off and opened the door for me.

I flew out of the cage and look back at Eli. "Let's go, Eli! We don't have much time!"

Eli shook his head in disagreement. "You have to go. Blu and the others are waiting for you. I've got unfinished business to do...now go!" He said as he looked back at the cockatoo.

I nodded and grabbed Carla. "Come on, Carla." She held my wing and flew off.

"Hey gals, wait for us!" A voice said from behind. We look back to see, Nico and Pedro.

"Then hurry up guys!"

I took a last look at, Eli, who was surrounded by a huge number of birds. I wanted to go back...but putting the others life's at risk is more dangerous.

* * *

**Poll is open up now :D**  
**Go and vote what story you want first to go out :)**  
**And please vote wisely ;)**


	13. Finale Pt Final

**-Three days later-**

* * *

I've been knocking for sometime now, but no-one was answering. But after one more knock, she opened.

It was, Eli's mate. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No...My name is, Blu. And I'm here to send a message from your mate, Eli." I said as I handed over a letter we found before, Eli took the bait.

She snickered and started to tear up. She then looked up to us. "Thank you...so much, for this." She said as she walked back in while crying.

I look to my left to see, Garrix and Swift looking at me. Garrix offered a wing. "Let's go back home, Blu."

I nodded and flew off with my family...oh how I missed saying that word...

* * *

**-Back at the club-**

* * *

I landed down to see, Jewel and our kids. But before I could walk up to them, I was pulled onto the stage by, Garrix.

He gave me a microphone and winked at me. I knew what he meant. I cleared my throat and started to talk into the microphone, "Uh, hello everybody. As of now you all know that I had been separated from my family a few days ago. And I thank you all for coming here and celebrate with us." I said as they continued to cheer.

And I started to sing...

* * *

**Blu:** _Ow, wow, this way you're gonna kill me_

_Oh, if I catch you_

_Oh, my God if I catch you_

_Delicious, delicious_

_This way you're gonna kill me_

_Oh, if I catch you_

_Oh, my God, if I catch you_

_Saturday at the party_

_Everybody started to dance_

_Then the prettiest girl past in front of me_

_I got closer and started to say..._

* * *

"No, no, that's not how you sing it." Garrix grabs the mic and change the language of the song. Probably trying to impress, Angel.

* * *

**Garrix:**_ Nossa, nossa_

_Assim você me mata_

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego_

_Delícia, delícia_

_Assim você me mata_

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego_

* * *

"You guys are wrong, this is how it's done!" Pedro took the mic and started to pick up the pace.

* * *

**Pedro: **_Baby, baby_

_I wanna get to know you_

_Oh, if I catch you_

_Oh, oh if I catch you_

_Baby, baby_

_Your play is hard to get but_

_Oh, if I catch you_

_Oh, oh if I catch you tonight_

_Love the way that you move your body_

_Makes me wanna do things I can't say_

_It's just the way tour body move_

_Makes me wanna do things to you_

* * *

The music stops for awhile and I look at, Garrix and he looks back. "Pedro, I don't think that's very appropriate.

Pedro shrugs and we sang finally sang together.

* * *

**Blu, Garrix and Pedro:**_ Nossa, nossa_

_Assim você me mata_

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego_

_Delícia, delícia_

_Assim você me mata_

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego, hein_

_Baby, baby_

_I wanna get to know you_

_Oh, if I catch you_

_Oh, oh if I catch you_

_Baby, baby_

_Your play is hard to get but_

_Oh, if I catch you_

_Oh, oh if I catch you tonight_

* * *

After the song, every bird cheered for us, most was our friends and my very amazing family, but nonetheless great.

I came down to embrace my mate and children, I look around to see, Swift finally with, Kate. And, Garrix was with, Angel.

It couldn't get much any better than this...

* * *

-...-

* * *

"Well...it looks like my job here is done..."

* * *

**Okay guys, i'm sorry for the weakest ending :P**

**I'm just really filled with new stories right now :D**

**Vote for the onne story you want to come out first :)**


End file.
